Various types of stringed instrument plectrums are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a stringed instrument plectrum that includes a second edge disposed perpendicularly with respect to a first edge, a rounded top portion disposed endwise opposite the first edge, a protruding pick portion disposed over a third edge, and a plurality of indentations disposed along the third edge, whereby said stringed instrument plectrum is more easily grasped within the hand of a musician, while yet enabling dexterous manipulation of a striking edge disposed upon a tip of the protruding pick portion, for rendering melody upon the relevant strings of a stringed instrument to which the present stringed instrument plectrum is applied when making music.